Posibilidad perdida
by Muselina Black
Summary: Isla no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha hecho en su vida. Porque es lo que la ha llevado a estar con Bob y todos los sacrificios valen la pena si de eso se trata. Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Este fic fue escrito para el aniversario del mejor foro de todo fanfiction: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y para hacerle justicia al nombre, hicimos un reto centrado en la familia Black, precisamente. Y me tocó Isla Black, personaje al que le cogí mucho cariño tras leer una maravillosa historia de Cris Snape (Cuatro estaciones, mega recomendable). Y me sortearon el género de drama. Por supuesto, lo obvio habría sido escribir de su separación de su familia, pero últimamente se me ha pegado un poco lo sádica de algunas fickers con las que me codeo. Así que salió esto._

_Y nada, que quiero seguir escribiendo de ella por siempre, porque es genial y amor._

**Posibilidad perdida**

No se arrepiente. Sabe que lo que hizo no tiene vuelta atrás, pero cada vez que ve a Bob despertarse junto a ella, está más segura que nunca de su decisión. Isla está convencida de que aunque viviera otras mil vidas, no elegiría a otro. Porque Bob era la opción correcta.

—¿En qué piensas?

Él ya está levantado, afeitándose frente al espejo redondo que cuelga en la pared. Lo hace con precisión, seguro de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Isla se estira en la cama, perezosa. Las sábanas y su largo camisón se le enredan en las piernas. Siempre ha sido dormilona y ahora que está casada no es la excepción. Bob es el primero de los dos en estar en pie todos los días. Su tío le ha conseguido un trabajo en la _city_, como abogado en una firma pequeña y desde su casa se demora bastante en llegar ahí.

—En la suerte que tengo de estar contigo —replica ella incorporándose en la cama—. Ven, deja que te haga el nudo de la corbata. Tú siempre lo dejas hecho un desastre —añade mientras se estira a coger su varita del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Por supuesto, Isla suele recurrir a la magia cuando se trata de arreglar el atuendo de su marido. A él le hace gracia y sonríe como un niño al ver a su mujer haciéndolo. Aunque para ella es lo más normal del mundo, para él sigue siendo una novedad.

—¿Y dices que nuestro pequeño podrá hacer magia? —pregunta con un susurro, acariciando el vientre de Isla sobre el camisón.

—O pequeña. También puede ser una niña —dice ella con una sonrisa, antes de besar a su marido en los labios. Le encanta besarlo, sentir sus manos rozando su cintura y estrechándola contra su cuerpo cálido.

Otra razón más por la que Bob es la decisión correcta. Las manos del joven empiezan a deslizarse por debajo del camisón, acariciando la piel de Isla y provocándole escalofríos. Su boca abandona los labios de su mujer, dirigiéndose a su cuello. La joven deja escapar un gemido.

—¿No tienes que ir al trabajo? —logra decir.

Bob está respirando agitadamente. Ella también.

Unos golpes en la puerta los obligan a separarse rápidamente.

—Señora, le traigo su desayuno —anuncia desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz con un agudo acento _cockney_. Isla mira a su marido, que frunce el ceño y resopla despacio. Un bulto en sus pantalones delata la causa de su frustración.

—Un momento, Mary Elise.

Bob vuelve a gruñir y se introduce en el vestidor. Isla entiende su frustración, porque siente lo mismo. Llevan sólo unos meses de casados y aún les divierte conocer el cuerpo del otro de todas las maneras posibles. Isla quiere creer que eso nunca cambiará.

Qué siempre verán sus cuerpos como algo nuevo.

Vuelve a depositar la varita en el cajón y le dice a Mary Elise que entre. La chica lleva una bandeja, junto con una copia del _Times_.

—Gracias, Mary Elise. —La chica deposita el desayuno sobre las rodillas de la mujer y abre las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del exterior a la habitación.

Una de las ventajas que tiene ser una mujer casada es el poder tomar desayuno en cama. Aunque su casa no es muy grande, Bob se ha empeñado en que Isla tenga todos los lujos posibles. Incluida una mucama, además de la cocinera y la chica que se encarga de limpiar las habitaciones. No es como la vida en Grimmauld Place, pero Isla es feliz.

Abre el periódico para ver las novedades del mundo muggle. En unos minutos debería llegar la lechuza que le trae el Profeta cada mañana. Una cosa es haber renunciado a su familia, pero otra muy diferente es alejarse del mundo en el que siempre creció.

Además, lo más seguro es que cuando su hija nazca —porque Isla está segura de que será una chica—, sea bruja. Tarde o temprano, habrá una pequeña Hitchens en Hogwarts. Isla no puede permitir que su propia hija crezca sin conocer su pasado.

—Me voy —se despide Bob, saliendo del vestidor e inclinándose para besar a su mujer.

—Esta noche podemos terminar lo que empezamos —susurra ella con una sonrisa pícara. Bob le guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación.

Isla bebe su taza de té, apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Las noticias muggles le dicen poco, pero las lee para saber de qué hablar con su marido. De la misma forma en la que él la escucha hablar de Hogwarts y la magia, ella lo escucha hablar de máquinas a vapor y otras cosas que a ella le parece prodigios imposibles. Ya le prometió que, cuando el bebé nazca, irán de viaje en un barco a vapor, hacia Francia e Italia. A Isla le hace ilusión, porque nunca ha salido de Gran Bretaña. A los magos no les va mucho eso de los viajes, les gusta quedarse donde se sienten seguros.

—Señora, ¿necesita algo más? —pregunta Mary Elise, volviendo a asomarse.

—No te preocupes, sigue con lo tuyo —contesta Isla, al tiempo que deja la taza de té en la bandeja. La idea de quedarse en cama todo el día le parece tentadora, pero quiere terminar de arreglar la habitación de la pequeña Acantha —tan segura está, que incluso ha elegido un nombre—. Por más que Bob y su suegra insisten en que ella no necesita preocuparse de tantas cosas, que aún hay tiempo, ella quiere tenerlo todo a punto. Ahora entiende a las gallinas y su necesidad de anidar.

Además, le gusta que todo esté como a ella le parece. En eso es como su madre —aunque no le agrade reconocerlo—, que siempre se encargó de que el número doce de Grimmauld Place luciera impecable, supervisando a los elfos domésticos personalmente.

Dejando de lado las ganas que tiene que descansar un poco más, la joven se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la palangana donde se lava la cara cada mañana.

Tiene que empezar el día.

-o-

A veces Isla bromea con que Bob quiere más a su trabajo que a ella. Normalmente, después de cenar, se encierra en su estudio a darle una última revisión a los casos del día. Su esposa no cree haber conocido a alguien más dedicado a sus clientes, que definitivamente han tenido mucha suerte al conseguir un abogado tan estupendo como Bob.

Ella, por su parte, se dedica a leer, metida en su cama. La hermana de Bob, Isobel, le ha prestado una serie de libros escritos por una autora muggle de principios de siglo, diciéndole que es esencial que los lea. Si bien Isla no les tenía mucha fe, los libros habían terminado por atraparla. Con una narradora aguda y sarcástica, la autora tejía historias entre personajes en la aristocracia campesina inglesa.

Ahora mismo, Isla acaba de leer como un caballero le declaraba su amor a la protagonista, que lo rechazaba por su irritante actitud en los capítulos anteriores. Isla está totalmente de acuerdo con ella, el caballero en cuestión había sido un estirado de lo peor al comienzo de la novela, incluso insultándola durante un baile. Si se tratara de ella, además de rechazarlo, le hubiera dado una buena maldición.

El reloj del vestíbulo da doce campanadas, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Merlín bendito —musitó.

Bob aún no se ha ido a dormir. Mañana estará agotado.

Isla deja el libro sobre su mesita de noche. Se levanta de la cama, deslizando sus pies en las pantuflas de seda que le regaló su marido para su cumpleaños, unos meses atrás. No se pone un chal, porque aún no hace frío.

Tiene que coger la palmatoria con la vela que ha estado usando para leer y sale de la habitación. El estudio de Bob queda en el primer piso, junto a la sala. Isla arruga la nariz al ver que por debajo de la puerta se ve un haz de luz.

Por Morgana, si no fuera por ella, Bob no dormiría nunca si puede evitarlo.

—Bob, cariño —susurra mientras abre la puerta y entra a la pequeña habitación. Sonríe al verlo con los anteojos que sólo usa para leer y las mangas arremangadas. Él no parece notar que ella ha entrado—. Tienes que descansar —le dice ella, acercándose a él, dejando su vela sobre el escritorio y besando a su marido en la mejilla—. Mañana no habrá quién te levante —añade, apoyándose en sus hombros con delicadeza. Aprovecha de respirar el aroma de su marido, tan agradable, familiar y masculino.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta él mientras se quita lo anteojos.

—El reloj acaba de dar la medianoche.

—Oh, es tarde. ¿Por qué no estás dormida?

—Estaba leyendo. Ven, necesitas dormir —dice ella de nuevo.

—Dame un momento, voy enseguida. Palabra de honor —responde él con una sonrisa—. Tengo que ordenar este caos —agrega, señalando los papeles que inundan el amplio escritorio que heredó de su padre—. Vete a dormir, que el niño te necesita descansada.

—Es una niña.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

—Soy una bruja, ¿no lo recuerdas? —sonríe ella.

—Bruja y todo, tienes que dormir.

Ella sonríe y acepta. Sabe que a Bob le gusta cuidar de ella, mimarla en todo lo posible. Y no va a ser ella la que le niegue eso. Después de todo, a Isla también le gusta mimarlo. Por eso se preocupa que siempre haya su té favorito a la hora del desayuno y scones recién hechos a la hora del té por las tardes. Y sándwiches de pepino, que a Bob le fascinan y se los zampa siempre que puede.

—Te seguiré en un minuto —repite él, levantándose de su asiento y dándole un casto beso en la frente—. Vuelve a la cama, Isla.

—Está bien, pero si en cinco minutos no estás arriba, te recuerdo que soy muy hábil con mi varita.

Bob se ríe. Quizás porque sabe que ella jamás levantaría su varita en contra de él. Es algo de lo que la joven sería incapaz. No puede hacerle daño a Bob, que es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Porque la ha hecho más feliz de lo que ella creía posible.

A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que pudieran estar juntos.

A pesar de que su familia nunca la va a perdonar por hacer lo que hizo.

Sube las escaleras lentamente. Le está dando tiempo a Bob de alcanzarla. Apenas termina el primer tramo de escalones, se detiene para ver si su marido ya la está siguiendo. Aún nada. Seguro que se puso a revisar otro archivo.

Decide seguir subiendo, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso más, siente una punzada en el vientre.

Como si alguien le estuviera arrancando las entrañas.

Se coge del pasamano para mantenerse en pie. La vela que lleva se cae al suelo, apagándose antes de llegar al suelo.

Siente las rodillas débiles. Y algo húmedo que las recorre lentamente. Viscoso. Caliente.

La cabeza le da vueltas y le parece que las paredes a su alrededor se cierran sobre ella. Tiene miedo.

—¡Bob! —grita, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder moverse de su lugar. Helada del pánico—. ¡Bob!

Mira hacia abajo, con la escasa luz que entra desde las lámparas en la calle. Una mancha oscura se extiende sobre la tela blanca de su camisón. Intenta mantenerse de pie, aferrada al pasamanos como si se le fuera la vida en ellos.

El dolor en el vientre es insoportable.

—¡Bob! —vuelve a gritar, muerta de miedo.

No sabe qué está pasando, pero sí que es algo malo. Algo espantoso. Algo que no tenía que suceder.

Por fin, después de lo que parecen siglos, escucha los pasos de su marido sobre la madera del pasillo. Al verla en la escalera, sube los peldaños de dos en dos hasta llegar a su lado. Lleva una palmatoria con una vela.

Sus ojos muestran que está aterrado.

A la luz de la llama, Isla baja la vista.

La mancha que cubre su ropa es roja.

-o-

Le cuesta darse cuenta de dónde está. En su cama, en la habitación que comparte con Bob. Lo último que recuerda es rojo sobre blanco. La sangre en su camisón. Recuerda estar en las escaleras y gritar el nombre de su marido. Recuerda verlo y sentir su terror en sus ojos.

Ahora él está en una silla, a su lado. Pobre, se ha quedado dormido así. Debe estar muy incómodo. Isla intenta moverse en la cama, pero se da cuenta de que sus brazos no le obedecen.

—Bob… —dice con un murmullo. Tiene la garganta seca y le duele hablar. Él levanta la cabeza inmediatamente. No estaba tan dormido como aparentaba—. ¿Qué pasó?

Él la mira con sus enormes ojos cafés. No dice nada. Tiene círculos morados alrededor de los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Y con todas las veces que Isla le ha dicho que tenga cuidado con descansar lo más posible.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta.

Hay algo que falta. Se lleva una mano al vientre, sobre el camisón —otro, no el mismo que usó la noche anterior—. No hay nada de la calidez que sentía antes, cuando podía sentir que Acantha se movía ahí.

En lugar de eso, sólo siente un vacío.

Una posibilidad perdida.

**FIN**

* * *

_Sí, soy horrible y me merezco lo peor. Me iré a castigar un rato._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
